


What Can Happen to Regina

by swanlovesqueen



Series: The Savior and the Queen Who Saved Her [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Love/Hate, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanlovesqueen/pseuds/swanlovesqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth installment of what will be a continuous tale of my swanqueen headcanon. In other words, what I imagine goes on in the scenes we don't see.<br/>This takes place after Episode 1.11, sometime in the midst of Episodes 1.12 and 1.13.  Emma has saved Regina from the fire that Mr. Gold set and been elected Sheriff. Using Sydney, Regina has tricked Emma into staying away from Henry.<br/>In the world of this series, Emma and Regina have not addressed what happened between them in the last installment, "That Still Small Reveal." But, they have not really had an opportunity since they haven't been alone together, until this evening.<br/>(I do not own any rights to Once Upon A Time characters or episodes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Happening to Regina?

Regina sat in her spacious office, tapping a pen against her desk, and accomplishing absolutely nothing for the third day in a row. In her mind, she replayed the events of the last few weeks for the thousandth time. Generally, the Mayor felt as though she was regaining some modicum of control. But, she needed to be careful not to get too confident. Regina knew that she was still on shaky ground. Emma Swan wasn’t leaving anytime soon. That idiot, David Nolan, couldn’t seem to stay away from Miss Blanchard. Henry was still caught up in his disturbing suspicions.

All the worrying and all the scheming were taking their toll on Regina’s nerves. Since the curse had first been cast, Regina really had to do very little to keep things running smoothly. The illusion of security that she created had been good enough to convince her that she was safe. Almost. Regina had never really known a true sense of security in her entire life. And now, she was being forced to call upon her old ways. Re-engaging the “Evil” Queen had Regina feeling incredibly off balance and awfully far from safe. She was playing it off well enough and no one seemed to notice. No one except the one person who had seen her slip. Who had caused her to slip.

The Mayor and Sheriff Swan had been playing this ridiculous game of one-upping each other and it certainly had gotten pretty ugly. For the time being, Regina had managed to keep the Sheriff away from Henry, but somehow she had not been able to keep herself away from Emma Swan. They ran into each other everywhere. And every time they did, the memory of that sordid night filled Regina with anger and regret. _How could she have let her guard down like that?_ That woman simply switched something in her. Just being in the same room with the Sheriff would unlock emotions that Regina had not felt in so many years. Regina knew they probably should have just talked about it like a pair of adults. However, neither of them had been brave enough to bring it up. So, instead, everything had just festered into intense hostility. They’d done nothing but throw hurtful barbs at each other for weeks, trying to cover their embarrassment as if they didn’t both remember every second of that regrettable encounter. Luckily, the two women rarely found themselves alone together again. It was much easier to pretend as if nothing had happened when there were always other people around. And, thankfully, after that whole scheme with Sydney and the playhouse, Regina had the upper hand for now. But, she had to be diligent if she intended to keep things that way.

Regina let out an exhausted sigh. Another day wasted. She had not gotten any town business handled and, moreover, she had not figured out how to get Emma Swan out of town for good. It was getting late. She might as well go home to Henry. The Mayor put on her black, wool coat, gathered her bag, and headed out of the office. Everyone must have gone home already. Town Hall was quiet and still. As she approached the front door, Regina saw it open and a halo of blond hair peek around the door. Regina felt as if her heart stopped beating for an instant.

“Sheriff Swan? What are you doing here?”

Emma was visibly startled to see the Mayor standing before her. “Oh, Reg...Mayor Mills! I’m, uh, I’m here to...I just need…”

“Spit it out, Miss Swan,” Regina retorted.

Emma sighed in annoyance. “I need to pick up the edited budget projections for the Sheriff’s department. Someone from your office was supposed to meet me here with them.”

As she spoke, Emma moved into the hall, letting the door close behind her. With the thunk of the door shutting, Regina’s breathing hitched. She felt the nearly tangible smallness of the space between her and Emma Swan. Regina detected Emma tense up as she looked past Regina.

“I’m afraid I’m the only one here, Sheriff,” Regina said. “I suppose I’ll have to get you what you need.”

Emma hesitated. “That’s ok. I can come back tomorrow morning when, um, when someone else is here.” Emma looked down at her shoes, avoiding eye contact with the Mayor. “Or somebody could just, you know, email them to me.”

 _Good_ , Regina thought. _Just let her get out of here._

Emma turned back to exit.

“Well, you might've thought of that before. Look, you’re here now, Miss Swan. You might as well get what you came for.” _Damn. Why didn’t she just agree and let the woman leave?_

“All right,” Emma murmured.

Regina swallowed hard, gave Emma a curt nod, and turned back toward the staircase. “Follow me, Sheriff.” As Regina’s heels clicked across the marble floor, she heard Emma reluctantly trailing behind her. When she reached the second step, she sensed Emma stop.

“Regina, wait.”

The Mayor halted, but hesitated before she turned to face Emma Swan. She should just tell her to go. This was a mistake. _Do not turn around._

“Regina?”

The Mayor took a deep breath and grudgingly turned to face Emma's pleading expression. She laid a hand on the stair rail to steady herself.

“Regina, since we’re here, maybe we should just talk about…”

“No, Sheriff. I don’t believe there is anything we need to say to each other right now. The circumstances of the last few weeks have been most regrettable and that’s unfortunate. However, there is really nothing that we can say to each other to…”

As the Mayor spoke, Emma took a few timid steps, closing the gap between them. Emma tentatively placed her hand on top of Regina’s and looked up into the Mayor’s eyes. Regina’s breath caught in her throat and she felt the flush rise in her cheeks.

“Miss Swan, don’t.”

“I just think if we talked," Emma implored. "Not argued for once, but just talked, we could deal with all of this animosity between us.”

“All of this animosity? What did you expect, Sheriff, when you come here threatening to take my son from me?” Regina ripped her hand away, but Emma caught it firmly.

“I’m not here to take him from you,” Emma avowed.

“You’re damn right you’re not,” Regina countered. “Now let go of me.”

Emma disobeyed, holding Regina’s gaze.

“NOW.”

Regina yanked her hand from Emma’s grip, but Emma had already begun to let go. The unnecessary force caused Regina to lose her balance and start to slip on the marble steps. Emma instantly leapt up a step and caught Regina around her waist. The two women teetered to the side and Emma braced them against the rail. Regina tried to laugh it off, but her heart was racing. Whether it was from her near fall or the strength of Emma’s arm around her waist, she couldn’t tell. Emma didn’t move. Regina didn’t push her away. The two women locked eyes and, in that moment, Regina saw the truth behind Emma’s words. She was not there to take Henry away. For all of her wisecracking bluster, Emma Swan was just as scared and lonely as Regina knew herself to be, when she was being honest. Regina took a breath to try and regain her composure.

“Looks like I’ve saved you again, Madame Mayor.”

Regina discovered that her hands were clutching Emma’s shoulders. She must have grabbed the Sheriff in her attempt not to fall. Regina knew she should, but she didn’t want to let go. The solid feel of Emma’s elegant strength beneath her palms was incredibly reassuring. Emma’s arm firmly around her waist. Her soft, warm breath just barely tickling Regina’s face. Regina was filled with something strange, yet comfortable. Something she had barely felt for so very long. It was almost as if, here, in this woman’s embrace, she was almost . . . safe. Despite all her misgivings, Regina couldn’t bear for the feeling to end.

“So you have. How ever will I thank you, Sheriff Swan?”

She tightened her grip on Emma’s cheap, leather jacket. Regina leaned slightly forward and closed her eyes. She knew Emma Swan would do the rest. Regina heard Emma’s sharp intake of breath and, next, she felt soft lips barely graze her own in a gentle question. Regina parted her lips slightly, giving Emma just enough permission to continue. Emma tenderly pressed a little deeper into the kiss. This wasn’t like last time. No drunken, desperate fumbling now. Emma was taking her time, letting Regina’s subtle responses guide her. Regina let Emma’s mouth urge hers further open. Just the hint of Emma’s tongue slowly traced the underside of Regina’s top lip. Regina lightly sucked Emma’s bottom lip, tasting her citrus-flavored lip gloss.

Regina opened her eyes, curious if she could see what Emma was feeling as she treated Regina so delicately. Emma’s eyes were shut tightly in yearning. Regina’s chest tightened in anguish. She shouldn’t be letting this happen. She shouldn’t . . . yet, through the citrusy lip gloss, she sensed something deeper. She could taste Emma’s need and arousal in her kiss. The taste rendered Regina powerless. She closed her eyes again and let Emma’s tentative, searching tongue slip into her mouth. Emma tightened her arm around Regina's waist, pressing their bodies together. Regina loosened her grip on Emma’s shoulders and ran her hands upwards, clutching at the Sheriff’s blond mane. With that, Emma’s kissing became more intense and Regina responded in kind. Their tongues and lips pursued each other relentlessly, searching and discovering and driving for more. Regina felt like she could have stayed that way forever. She knew that she could have kissed Emma Swan until the end of time.

From somewhere far away, Regina heard a sharp sound, perhaps the clank of a door opening . . . suddenly, Emma tore her lips from Regina’s and the Mayor felt a shot of cold, emptiness where Emma’s body had just been.

“Oh, I’m sorry Madame Mayor. I didn’t expect anyone to, I mean, uh...good evening, Sheriff.”

Regina glared down from the stairwell to see one of her employees awkwardly bumbling through his explanation.

“I was just closing up for the evening, when the Sheriff stopped by on some town business,” Regina recovered herself masterfully, shooting Emma a sharp look.

“Yes, I’m s-sorry,” stuttered the terrified civil servant. “I was supposed to meet the Sheriff with that and I forgot. I apologize, Madame Mayor.”

Smoothing down her coat, Regina descended the steps and blew past her employee with a sneer. “Well, thanks to your negligence, I’ve been made late to meet my son. Never let it happen again.”

As she reached the door, Regina turned and looked at Emma, frozen on the stairs. “Sheriff Swan, we can finish our conversation another time. Meet me in my office tomorrow morning at ten o’clock.”

Emma merely blinked.

“On second thought, make it nine.” And, with that, Regina was out the door, into the brisk Maine air.


	2. What May Happen to Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss on the stairs, Regina thinks she has a plan.

Regina sat up in bed, twisting and kneading the hem of her satin sheet. Her earlier giddiness had dissipated and, physically, she was exhausted, but her brain had yet to switch off and welcome sleep. She kept going over her new plot in her mind. Finally. Regina had a plan and it was a damn good one. No, it was absolutely brilliant. At last, the Mayor knew how she was going to get rid of Emma Swan, once and for all.

Regina was just disappointed with herself for not coming up with it sooner. After Emma had appeared drunk on her doorstep that night a few weeks back, the wheels must have started turning. However, it wasn’t until tonight that all the pieces clicked into place. And really, if she was being completely honest with herself, Regina had been trying so damn hard to ignore her arresting attraction to Miss Swan, she hadn’t been thinking clearly. She had been too distracted with ridding herself of all of those pesky, lustful thoughts about the Sheriff. Moreover, she’d been in complete denial that those thoughts were due to any real feelings for the woman. Feelings beyond contempt, that is. Contempt she had in spades. And who could blame her? Nevertheless, it was those other feelings, the ones that she’d been trying to annihilate, that were actually going to be the key to this whole thing.

Regina forced herself to lay down. She needed to get some sleep. The Mayor sighed heavily. Unfortunately, after that kiss on the stairs earlier in the evening, Regina could no longer ignore that the reaction Emma engendered in her ran deeper than lust. Perhaps it had only been a brief flicker, but Regina could not deny that she recognized the sensation. Regina had felt that protected with only one other person in her life. That is what struck her. Long ago, Regina had sworn that she would never again let herself be deluded enough to think that she was safe from pain. Driving home that evening, after her encounter with Emma had been interrupted, Regina replayed what had just happened. Admonishing herself yet again for letting things go too far. Reminding herself that she must never allow herself to be so vulnerable. There was no worse pain than having that kind of love and security ripped away. And there it was. There was no worse pain…

Regina was going to make certain that Emma Swan fell madly in love with her. And then, tear her pathetic heart out. Not literally, of course. Not in this world without magic. However, this flawed land definitely had one thing in common with home. It had love. Ridiculous, agonizing, debilitating, stupid love. She knew because she had it for Henry. With her son though, it was Regina who was the protector. And protect him, she would. Even if it meant risking her own heart again, just a little. It would be worth it. Inadvertently, she had already revealed some of her own feelings to Emma. Whether the Sheriff recognized them to be purely lustful or something more, she wasn’t sure. But now, she was going to use that to her advantage. Convince the lonely, frightened, little orphan inside Emma Swan that, finally, someone really wanted her. She'd pass off all of her previous antagonism as self-preservation. All the best lies have a nugget of truth in them, after all. What had started as just a glimmer of an idea on her short drive home had continued to develop all evening. Regina had been too distracted at dinner to be stung by her son’s usual sullenness. She rushed Henry off to bed, not even checking his toothbrush to make sure he’d brushed his teeth. Then, for the last few hours, she had been sitting up in bed formulating her plan. She would set it in motion tomorrow morning, when the Sheriff arrived at her office at 9 o'clock. Regina was sure Emma would do as she requested and arrive right on time. Because if the Mayor was sure of one thing in this, it was that the insufferable Emma Swan wanted her. Emma had revealed quite bit of herself, as well.

The initial rush of finally having a solid plan was wearing off. Maybe tonight she would get the first decent night’s sleep in months. Regina turned to her side and gazed out her bedroom window at the crescent moon. The weight of much needed sleep began to descend on her and Regina closed her eyes, the hint of a self-satisfied smirk across her lips.

****************

Regina felt a chill creep across her shoulders and opened her eyes. The crescent moon was high in the sky. She couldn’t have been asleep very long. She pulled her heavy, downy covers up to her chin and tried to fall back into the tranquility of slumber. Yet, sleep would not return. Instead of spending another long night tossing and turning, Regina decided to give up and rose from bed. She pulled her fur-trimmed, dressing gown firmly around her naked form, noticing that the fire in her bedchamber had dwindled to embers. With a quick flick of the wrist she reignited it and went to warm herself by the fireplace.

Regina hated to be awake in the middle of the night, when her profound loneliness reached its most palpable. Not that she wasn’t used to being lonely. Regina spent days on end all alone save the servants and guards who attended her without taking their eyes off the floor. Nighttime was still worse. The castle was perfectly still and it felt as if she were the only person in the world. The well-trained guard in the hall would not move a muscle unless the Queen called to him or approached the door. Alas, she did not have anywhere she wanted to go. There was only one place in the entire castle where Regina felt at home. With another flick of the wrist, she opened the French doors that led out to the terrace and walked out into the fresh, night air. Her apple tree looked splendid in the moonlight. Regina sat beneath the comfort of her abiding tree and gazed up at the moon, as alone as she was, in the night sky.

Most evenings, it was her endless plotting of revenge upon Snow White that kept the Queen from sleep. Of course, that was just the latest in a long line of phantoms that taunted Regina in the dark. In truth, she had not really been able to sleep well since that terrible night in the stable. Regina shuddered at the memory. Tonight though, Regina knew, something different was keeping her awake. Earlier that day, news had come to the royal palace that a stranger had entered the kingdom. The messenger had reported that it was a knight from another land, but no one knew where. As she must always be, the Queen was instantly suspicious that this was a trick meant to harm her. Nobody new ever visited the kingdom anymore. Regina had ordered that the foreigner be tracked down and brought to her immediately. However, the outsider had conveyed a message that he would come to the palace tomorrow to swear his fealty to the Queen. Since then, he could not be found. As a promise of his intent, he had sent ahead a gift. Keeping her distance, Regina had ordered one of her servants to open the gift with several guards surrounding her, at the ready for an attack. Though Regina was confident in her powers to protect herself, she couldn’t be too careful. However, the gift had been harmless, albeit utterly mysterious. Presently, Regina bid the gift to her from where she had left it indoors. As she studied the object in her hands, Regina knew she should dismiss it as a prank, or worse. However, for reasons she couldn’t grasp, Regina was drawn to this puzzling, so-called tribute. The stranger had sent her a small, wooden box. On its lid, carved with evident expertise, was a beautiful swan. And inside the box...was nothing. It was lined with plush, dark purple velveteen. And that was it. When they had first opened it, one of her guards appealed to the Queen to let him destroy it for her. But, Regina insisted that she would keep the gift. What kind of a magical queen would she be if she were afraid of an empty box?

Regina ran her fingers across the intricately engraved swan and something stirred within her. It was like a memory bubbling up, unable to break the surface of consciousness. She was completely absorbed in trying to remember, when a disturbance in the air around her jarred Regina from her reverie. As she looked up, her mouth opened to scream for a guard, but no sound escaped. Standing before her was a tall figure all in white. The intruder stood at an angle, concealing the moon, casting his features completely in shadow. Regina attempted to immobilize him, but found her powers gone. Paralyzed with fear, she merely watched as the figure took a step towards her, then knelt on one knee. As the intruder bowed deeply, a cascade of golden hair fell forward across angular shoulders. Regina held her breath as the knight looked up at her. The luminous moonlight, re-exposed, skimmed across an exquisitely sculpted face, alabaster in the silvery glow. This was a woman. In truth, the most beautiful woman Regina had ever seen. She was clad in a pearly, iridescent, knight’s tunic and stockings, with a shimmering, white cape clasped at the shoulders by two silver swans. As the knight’s eyes met Regina’s, an intrepid smile crossed her lips.

“I see that you received my gift, Your Majesty.”

Regina tried to speak, but her words caught in her throat. Slowly, so as not to startle her, the knight waved a hand towards the Queen. Regina’s voice was instantly restored.

“Y-y-you,” Regina stammered. “This is from you?”

Regina tried to hold up the wooden box and found that she could not lift her arm. Struggling, she discovered that she could not move at all.

“Please forgive the spell, Your Majesty,” the knight entreated. “I would never do anything to harm you. I had to use magic to ensure that you wouldn’t use it on me first.” With another wave of her hand, the knight released Regina from the spell she had been under.

At the moment, Regina was too stunned to be angry. “Wh-who are you? How did you get here? This must be an illusion.”

Very slowly, the knight reached out her arm. “Go ahead and see for yourself, Your Majesty,” the woman invited the Queen. “I am really here.”

Regina felt a bit silly, but she had to be sure. Haltingly, she reached out her free hand and placed timid fingers on the knight’s solid arm. At her touch, a quiver ran through Regina and she jerked her hand away. This bewitching woman was flesh and blood after all. However, the magic within her was extremely powerful. Regina could still feel the potency of it tingling in her fingertips.

“Where did you get your magic from?”

“I suppose like you, Your Majesty, I was born with it. But, it took me time to learn how to use it. I had a remarkable teacher,” the knight said, proudly.

“Ah. I see. So, he sent you?” Regina thought she understood now. This must be one of Rumplestiltskin’s tricks to test her. Her presence of mind returning, the Queen got to her feet, drawing her robe more tightly around her. She was starting to feel acutely aware of the precarious position she was in here. This woman did not seem threatening, but Regina had already let her guard down and she could not let it happen again. She knew she should be angry at such an intrusion, but oddly, she was much more intrigued than upset.

“Rumplestiltskin was not my teacher,” the knight assured. “Someone far more suitable taught me how to harness magic.”

“Not my -”

“Oh no, Your Majesty. Not her either,” the knight laughed. “And no one sent me. I came a very long way to find you. To return to you what’s yours.” She nodded towards Regina’s hands.

Regina looked down at the empty box. “This? It’s empty,” she scoffed.

Unoffended, the knight calmly smiled. “Only for now, my Queen.”

Again, the golden-haired beauty bowed deeply. When she stood back up and lifted her head, she gazed directly into Regina’s eyes with an expression of such warm sincerity. Regina did not understand why, but somehow, she believed this mysterious woman. Moreover, she knew the knight was not there to do her harm. Perhaps her fortune was changing.

“You’re here to destroy Snow White, aren’t you?”

“No, Your Majesty. That is not what brings me here. It is my mission to return what has been lost to you.”

Regina felt her brief glimmer of hope fall away and she dropped her eyes. “What is lost to me can never be returned.”

“Perhaps not as you once knew it. Yet, Your Majesty, nothing is ever truly lost. It’s just that we may not recognize it when it comes back to us.”

Regina looked back into the knight’s green eyes, trying to read what was behind them. Why was she letting herself trust this stranger? Surely, something must be amiss. All she saw, however, was what appeared to be earnest adoration. It had been so many years since Regina had seen anything like it in a face looking back at hers. She trembled slightly at the thought.

“Perhaps we should get you inside where it’s warmer, my Queen,” the knight gestured behind Regina. “If I may?”

Regina hesitated. This was madness. And maybe that was it. Maybe she had finally, truly lost her mind. But, the thing of it was, in this moment, she didn’t really care. Regina was so tired. Tired of ruling. Tired of plotting. Tired of hating. She didn’t know what would come of it, but she wanted nothing more than to believe this beautiful stranger. To let her take control, let her take Regina wherever she wanted, do with Regina whatever she needed. For so very long, with no protection from her pain, Regina’s magic had been her only defense. Now, though she could not have explained it, Regina discovered that she felt completely safe in this woman’s presence. She could feel the magic within, usually coursing through her at a fever pitch, easing into a low, comforting hum. The knight was standing before Regina, resplendent in luminous white, offering an arm to her queen. Come what may, Regina accepted. Clutching her empty, wooden box in one arm and the stranger’s in the other, Regina accepted her fate and returned to her bedchamber, guided by her white knight.

Once indoors, the knight delicately released Regina’s arm and turned to face her. Regina, acutely aware of the close space between them, became self-conscious and averted her eyes. She looked down and saw the knight’s gift still held tightly in her hands. “You can’t possibly think that what I’ve lost will fit inside this box?”

The knight smiled. “Not exactly, my Queen. What goes in that box will merely be a start.”

Regina was thoroughly perplexed. She opened the lid and held the box up to the knight. “So, fine then. What is it?”

“What do you imagine that box could be meant for, Your Majesty?”

“Truly, I wish I knew.”

“Do you not have other containers in just that shape and size?”

Regina flushed. She had not wanted to admit what the wooden box reminded her of. Indeed, she had several little boxes, just this size. Skeptically, she answered, “Yes, I do.”

“Then, you must know what this one is meant to hold, my Queen.”

“But, you said you weren’t here for Snow White,” Regina implored.

“It is not meant for her heart, Your Majesty.”

“Then, whose?”

“Mine.”

Regina could not hide her shock. She searched the knight’s face for signs of a trap, but the woman simply looked back at her in dutiful honesty. The knight took Regina’s hand in her own and dropped to one knee, bowing her head. She lightly kissed the back of the Queen’s hand, then looked up into Regina’s face. Regina witnessed a cast of such pure devotion on the knight’s face as she had never seen turned towards her before. Regina gazed down into this beautiful face, encircled in silky, golden hair, and did something that she had not done in ages. Not genuinely anyway. Regina smiled. And with her smile, she could not keep the tears from welling up in her eyes. Overcome with emotion, but not even sure what exactly she was feeling, Regina squeezed the knight’s hand to make sure this was real.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the white knight answered. “I am really here. And I am really yours.”

With that, she returned to her feet, still clasping Regina’s hand, and stood face to face with the Queen. Regina discovered that she was holding her breath. She slowly exhaled and as she did, the knight smiled warmly at her.

“You are safe with me, Your Majesty,” the knight assured her. “Will you allow me to prove it to you?

“Yes,” Regina responded, barely a whisper. She allowed the knight to lead her by the hand over to her bed. They reached the Queen’s elevated bedstead and the knight stopped. She reached for the box in the Queen’s hand. Regina handed it over without hesitation. She was completely mesmerized by this person, knowing that her tight grip on self-control was steadily slipping away. The knight carefully placed the open box on the Queen’s nightstand.

“I do not even know who you are,” Regina confided. “I certainly do not require your heart.”

“And yet, I will give it to you freely,” the knight replied. “After all, Your Majesty, it is mine to give, should I choose to. And it is yours to accept. Should you desire it.”

“But why would I desire your heart?”

“I cannot say,” the knight answered softly. “Perhaps because if you take it from me, it will be the only heart you will ever care to possess again.” With those arresting words, the knight drew her hand to her chest.

“No! Wait,” Regina pleaded. She reached up and seized the knight’s hand. “I’m not ready.”

“Not to worry, my Queen,” the knight responded calmly. “It will be yours only when you ask. I only meant to remove my cloak. With your permission, of course.”

Regina was too relieved to question whether she should give her permission or not. “Yes, of course.”

Regina released the woman’s hand. She didn’t bother to hide her fascination as she watched the knight unfasten her ivory cape from one of the swan-shaped breastpins. The woman’s hands moved deftly, an elegance of strength. Regina yearned to feel those hands against her skin. She tried to shake off the feeling.

“Do you not just use your magic for such things,” Regina asked.

“Well, Your Majesty, I find that when I refrain from using magic for some things, it means that I must really want them to be done. I am forced to think about it.”

“Oh,” Regina answered, feeling foolish for not having a better response.

“Perhaps if you help me, Your Majesty,” the knight went on, “then I will know that you truly want it removed.”

“Oh,” said the Queen again. She glanced at the knight’s shoulder and looked back up with trepidation. “I’m afraid I don’t see how.”

“If you do as I say, my Queen, you will find your way. Just loosen the fabric from under the swan’s wing.” Regina looked back at the clasp, determined to follow direction. Another forgotten feeling from her past. To willingly take instruction and want to please another. She wrapped her trembling fingers around the silver swan at the knight’s left shoulder and unhooked the chain. Regina drew the chain away from the knight’s chest and pulled the thick fabric from where it hung at the knight’s shoulder. She clutched the cape in her hands nervously, unsure what to do with it. She was unaccustomed to refraining from using magic.

“Would it be alright if you just laid my cloak across the foot of your bed, Your Majesty?”

Regina looked down at the white cloth in her hands. She almost didn’t want to let it go, but she laid it on the bed and turned back. Butterflies picking up speed in the pit of her stomach. The two women stood facing each other.

“Now, may I have the honor of removing just a bit of your armor, Your Majesty?” The knight lightly placed her hand at the collar of the queen’s robe.

“Yes,” Regina whispered.

Gently tugging the collar at each of Regina’s shoulders, the knight let it slip down to catch at her hips. Regina took a deep breath and then a half-step forward, letting the robe fall from her body. The knight gathered it in one hand and draped it across the bed, where her own garment lay.

“Do you trust me, Your Majesty?”

“Truly, I do not know why. But yes, I do,” Regina answered.

Suddenly, Regina felt herself swept from her feet and transported, as if by magic. But this wasn’t magic. The knight gently placed the Queen down on her bed. Regina braced herself, not allowing her weight to fully sink into dozens of feathered pillows. Regina looked up to see the knight gazing down at her naked body in awe. The woman stood at Regina’s bedside, framed by the terrace doors behind her. It was too dark in the room for Regina to make out the knight’s features perfectly. From behind her, glittering moonbeams etched her outline in silver and shot through the woman’s hair, making it glow like a halo. Regina was overtaken by desire. She reached an arm toward the white knight, who bent forward and took Regina’s hand. Regina lay back, pulling her consort down through the moonlight.

The knight lay on her side, propped on her arm, facing the Queen. Regina felt as if her own heart was going beat right out of her chest. The knight leaned down, covering Regina’s mouth with her own. The Queen opened to her consort’s kiss, a simple promise on her lips. The knight slowly released the Queen's lips and moved her mouth just under Regina’s jaw. She skimmed the length of her neck with soft kisses. Regina shivered at the tender touch. The knight traced Regina’s collarbone with her mouth, gently placing a hand on Regina’s bare shoulder. The woman then removed her mouth, leaving Regina’s skin thirsting for more. The knight gazed passionately into Regina’s eyes, before turning her attention back to the Queen’s body. Regina’s desire vibrated intensely through every inch of her, a punishing, desperate ache deepening to her core. The knight ran the side of her thumb around the curve of Regina’s breast, along the length of her ribcage, to the peak of her hip. A trail of gooseflesh echoed along the line of Regina’s skin and she trembled severely. The knight paused and looked back into Regina’s eyes, her face radiating an unspoken question. In answer, Regina placed her hand on top of the knight’s and urged it inwards from where it had stopped on her hip. Together, they held their breath as the knight’s hand cupped Regina between her thighs. Eyes locked, the knight’s fingers tenderly slipped into warm, slick folds. Regina opened to her with a sharp gasp. Her consort quickly swallowed the gasp, capturing Regina in an urgent kiss. As her tongue prodded and searched Regina’s mouth, the knight’s fingers steadily explored wet, throbbing heat.

Eyes shut tight and back arching, Regina felt the last vestiges of her grip on self-control evaporate. Her universe fully centered on the rhythm of the knight's hand, the easy flick of her fingers. Regina frantically clutched at the sheets and pushed hard against the knight’s strength pulsing within her, unyielding, enveloping Regina in wrenching ecstasy. She heard her own panting, felt her body heaving in unfathomable need. She didn’t want this to end. She wanted this forever. As if from far away, Regina heard her own voice. “Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

At the sound of those words, Regina shattered. Desperately, she grabbed the knight's hips, pulling the woman's body hard against her own as she unraveled. Racked with sobs, Regina thrust violently against the knight, clutching her fiercely, trying to take all of her, trying to make it last.

“Oh, Emma! Emma, Emma, Emma . . .”

**************

“. . . Emma . . . Emma . . .”

Consciousness gradually pulled Regina from her dream. She was drenched in sweat, crying painfully, murmuring a familiar name. She discovered that her own hand was clenched between her slippery thighs. Regina extracted her hand and pushed herself up against the cool headboard, still panting. As the dream’s hold lifted from her, she remembered where she was. And who she was. No longer Regina the Queen. Just Regina Mills. Henry’s mother. Storybrooke’s Mayor. The curse's master.

Regina angrily wiped her tears with the back of her hand as she regained control of her breathing. She was no longer that desperate woman seeking revenge. She’d had it. Now, she just had to maintain it. And maintain it she would. No matter the price. Toying with Emma Swan’s heart may do more damage to her own than she might have imagined. Nevertheless, it would be worth it to have that woman out of Henry’s life. And out of her own.


	3. What Happened to Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she was instructed to the night before, Emma Swan arrives at the Mayor's office in the morning. Regina plans to put her latest scheme into action. Emma is determined to cut things off with Regina before they go any further. As usual, Emma, unaware of the game that's being played, underestimates her attraction to the Mayor and Regina wins. This round.

Emma Swan: current Sheriff, former bailbondsperson, afraid of nothing...sat in her police cruiser too nervous to get out. Just yet. As soon as she could get her stomach to stop churning, she was going to march into that Mayor’s office and put an end to this thing with Regina. This utterly insane “ _thing_.” What exactly was going on between them, Emma couldn't really say. To any outside observer, it would appear that the women despised each other. And, in fact, they did. Was it always that way? Not exactly. Well, Regina had detested Emma from the first moment they met. And though she was loathe to admit it, Emma understood why. Regina felt threatened by her as Henry’s birth mother. Emma, on the other hand, did not hate Regina immediately. Of course, it hadn’t taken very long before Regina’s manipulative behavior totally pissed her off. But at first glance, Emma had been completely taken with Storybrooke’s formidable mayor. And there, quite simply, was the problem. Even though Emma knew Regina was nothing but bad news, she had not been able to shake the reaction that she felt that first evening. That night when Regina came running out of her house, consumed with concern for Henry, and Emma’s unruly heart had skipped a beat.

Emma had thought she’d gotten that side of herself under control. Falling for the wrong people had been a bit of a habit of hers in the past. Archie would probably deduce that, since Emma felt abandoned by her parents, she only got involved in doomed relationships because she didn’t feel worthy of something lasting. Emma would like nothing better than to deny that psychological profile, but her romantic history bore it out pretty clearly. She had always been drawn to people who, deep down, she knew would ending up hurting her. Sometimes, she didn’t even have to know it all that deeply. One or two didn’t even bother trying to hide that she was just another notch on the bedpost.  And even though she knew better, Emma got involved, and got her heart trampled. More recently though, thinking she was finally getting wiser, Emma had learned to flip the script.  She’d stopped letting herself get emotional.  She only slept with someone who she didn’t have feelings for. And the moment she thought she might feel something, she would cut it off. This strategy led to some lonely birthdays and holidays. But being alone by choice was still better than being left.

Emma took a deep breath and looked up at Town Hall. Now it was time to replay that old scene with Regina Mills. Clearly, nothing could really happen between them. It was far too complicated. They were well past finding common ground with regards to Henry. They had even literally come to blows. The problem was, Emma never knew what Regina was thinking. That night after the mine shaft, when Emma had shown up, drunk, on the Mayor’s doorstep, she’d known that Regina was attracted to her. Things had gotten heated, but Emma knew that Regina had been drinking that night, too. Then, Regina kicked Emma out before things got too far. At the time, that stung, but Emma was quickly grateful for it. Soon after, she learned that Regina had been sleeping with Graham and things became steadily uglier between the two women. As unpleasant as that was, and as hard as it was making things for her and Henry, Emma found it much easier to keep things in perspective when all she had to do was try and outmaneuver Regina. Her mind occupied with defeating the Mayor, mostly kept those other thoughts out of her head. Mostly. Whenever they found themselves in the same room, Emma still caught herself letting her eyes comb over Regina’s body. And then there were all those dreams. Ever since she had come to Storybrooke, Emma’s dreams had been extremely intense. Many of them featured Regina and those were the most vivid of all. But dreams she could manage. Apparently, being awake and alone with Regina was still too provoking. And Emma had convinced herself that maybe it was just one-sided. Until last night when they’d run into each other by mistake. Emma learned that something was definitely happening on Regina’s end, too. _That kiss_. That kiss was . . .

Emma shook the memory from her head. That kiss was something that was never going to happen again. Emma was going to walk into Regina’s office and make Regina understand that this…this goddamned “thing,” whatever it might be, was over before it could really start. Emma could do it. She’d had enough experience, she knew how to end affairs. If only she could get her legs to move.

Regina smirked as she looked from her office window at the Sheriff’s cruiser parked out front. Emma Swan must be working up the nerve to face her. _Good_ , thought Regina. An anxious Sheriff would be easier to handle. Convince Emma that she was sorry, that she wanted her, perhaps even that she needed her. The Mayor watched as the driver’s side door slowly opened and Emma’s long legs emerged from the car. The blond glanced up at the window and Regina ducked back behind the curtains. She felt her own pulse quickening. _Keep calm, Your Majesty, you could handle this in your sleep._

 _Damn_. The thought of sleep brought last night's dream rushing before her eyes. At first, after the curse brought her to Storybrooke, Regina’s dreams had all taken place back in the Enchanted Forest.  In those dreams, there was always the promise of a mysterious white knight who was coming to save her. But, the knight had always been just that. A promise. She had never seen the knight in person. Inevitably, she would wake up before she was rescued. After a time, those dreams had come to her less and less. When she got Henry, those dreams stopped entirely. Until the evening that Emma Swan rolled into Storybrooke. That night, Regina dreamed that she was back in her palace, trapped on all sides by invisible ghosts. In that dream, her white knight was seeking her, but never materialized. Regina woke up and her life had been a waking nightmare ever since. Then, in last night’s dream, the knight had finally appeared to her. This morning, Regina still trembled slightly when she pictured Emma Swan standing before her, dressed all in white, offering the queen her heart.

Regina heard strident footsteps traipsing down the hall. _Honestly!_ There was no doubt Emma Swan had not been raised as a princess. Regina sat behind the desk, pretending to be deeply absorbed in work. She leaned forward ever-so-slightly, just enough to reveal her cleavage, but not so much to look like she was obviously putting it on display. A knock. Regina automatically tensed, but forced herself to appear outwardly calm.

“Come in.”

Regina didn’t look up as the Sheriff entered the room. She had to draw this out at first by playing it cool. As if she didn’t have to remind herself to breathe thanks to Emma’s mere presence in the room. Her guest hovered near the door waiting for Regina to react. The Mayor smiled inwardly. The Sheriff usually just barged into her office, barged into her life. Miss Swan must really be unsure of herself today. Frankly, after her dream, Regina wasn’t feeling overly confident with her new scheme either. But she’d never dare show it. Nonchalantly, she raised her eyes to see an awfully Sheriff-y-looking Sheriff standing before her. Inexplicably, Emma Swan had managed to scrounge up yet another leather jacket. This one, however, looked remarkably like a real police jacket, brown leather and wide collar. Emma stood with the jacket drawn open, hands planted at her hips, eyes darting away from Regina’s decolletage just as the Mayor lifted her gaze.

“You’re late,” snapped Regina. _Take it down a notch. You’re not trying to cover up your feelings quite as much now, remember?_

“A thousand apologies. But, you didn’t exactly ask if this time was convenient for me, Your Majesty.”

Regina’s head jerked up, betraying her cool exterior. “What did you call me?” she flared.

Emma blinked, taken aback by how incensed Regina seemed by her lazy barb, “oh, let’s not start already. It’s too early.”

Regina steadied her breathing and forced her face into what she hoped looked like genuine smile, "you’re absolutely right, Sheriff. I didn’t ask you here to have another one of our arguments.”

Regina pushed back her chair, stood, and deliberately made her way around to the front of the desk, letting the Sheriff take in every inch of her meticulous appearance. She leaned against the front of the desk with her arms propped at her sides. She casually stretched a leg out and crossed it in front of the other, revealing the length of her shapely calf, stretching the fabric of her tight, black skirt taut across her thighs.

Emma cleared her throat and glanced at the floor, “why exactly did you order me here, then?” _Couldn’t let it go, could you, Swan?_

Regina just smiled again. “Why don’t you close the door?”

Emma gave a small nod, turned, and obeyed.

“And, lock it, please.” Regina licked her lips as she watched Emma hesitate, but then do as she bid.

Slowly, Emma turned back to face the Mayor. Her resolve was faltering. She remembered how Regina’s lips had felt on hers last night. She wanted them again. She wanted to feel Regina’s body pressed up against her own. Damn it all! She was itching to march over and take Regina right there on that glass-top desk. Make that smug, vindictive woman beg. And then make her scream. _Shit, Swan, get a grip. Nipping this in the bud, remember?_

“Please take off your jacket and come and make yourself comfortable, Sheriff.”

“Uh, well, all right,” said Emma uncertainly. She removed her jacket and laid it across the back of a black and white upholstered chair. Emma was convinced that Regina was up to something. She just couldn’t tell what it was yet. Frankly, Emma just wanted to say her piece and get the hell out of there before she let herself do something she knew she shouldn’t do. She sauntered over to face Regina and put on what she hoped was her steeliest of expressions.

Regina couldn’t help but enjoy this little dance just a bit. She sensed that Emma was nervous. And she could tell that the Sheriff was trying to hide it, too. It was kind of amazing how easily she could read this woman given they’d known each other such a brief time. Emma stood before her, putting on a tough exterior, but Regina knew that on the inside Emma had turned to a quivering mass of adolescent jelly. Emma tugged at the collar of her gray turtleneck sweater and cleared her throat unnecessarily. With that jacket and the turtleneck, Emma certainly had tried to show up in her most convincing armor, hadn’t she? _Armor. Shimmering, white armor, two silver swans clasped at her shoulders. Damn, Regina, get that ridiculous vision out of your head!_ She was never going to pull this off if she kept thinking of the Emma Swan from her dream.

“Why won’t you come a little closer, Miss Swan? I won’t bite. Promise.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “Well, I suppose I'm wondering what will happen if I do. Do you plan to kiss me this time? Or punch me in the face?”

Regina’s eyes flared slightly, but she remained poised. “I might ask the same of you, mightn’t I, dear?”

Emma couldn’t help but chuckle a little. Since she’d met the Mayor of Storybrooke, she had punched her in the mouth, made out with her, bugged her office, and saved her from a fire. In all her life, she had never been so attracted to, yet so infuriated by, the same person. _Maybe that meant something? If they could just get past their animosity, maybe they could . . ._

Emma looked into Regina’s eyes for an answer. Regina merely raised an eyebrow in silent challenge. Emma was so torn. Her body was compelling her to accept the Mayor’s challenge. Desire seared through her abdomen as she glanced down Regina’s perfect form. The way her v-neck, red sweater dipped invitingly. The way it matched her expertly-applied lipstick. Emma had visions of that lipstick smeared, that sweater in a ball on the floor. She averted her eyes and reminded herself of why she was here. If only there was a way to rid herself of these feelings. She needed a Regina Mills vaccine. Oh! _Maybe THAT was the answer_. If she had Regina just once, she could stop thinking about it, stop wondering...get Regina Mills out of her system...  

Emma smiled. “Well, Madame Mayor, I guess that, at the very least, I can promise that I won’t hit you again. If you can do the same for me.”

Regina extended a hand so they could shake on it. Emma briefly hesitated, one last moment of doubt. She knew she was probably making a huge mistake. On the other hand, this might just be a brilliant plan.  She nodded and took the Mayor’s outstretched palm. A wave of electricity ran between both women at the contact. Their eyes met again and despite how much each of them might try, they couldn’t deny the truth between them. Who moved first was impossible to distinguish. Emma stepped toward Regina and Regina pulled Emma to her. Emma planted a foot on either side of Regina’s gorgeous legs and wrapped a hand around each hip. Regina removed her other hand from the desk, letting Emma hold her in place. She ran her nails up the length of Emma’s arms, around the curve of her shoulders, and laced graceful fingers at the nape of Emma’s neck. The women’s eyes never unlocked.

“You know, this is exactly what I came here today to put a stop to,” said Emma.

“So, put a stop to it then, Sheriff.”

Regina uncrossed her legs, grazing a knee against the inside of Emma’s thigh. Emma’s breath caught in her throat and she couldn’t think to answer. She ached for Regina. _Just get this out of my system, then I can walk away._ _Just let it happen once._ _Just once._ Emma let her body dip into the Mayor’s. She leaned her face forward, lips parted, but Regina snapped her head back.

As soon as it happened, Regina realized it was much too early. Of course, she’d meant to interrupt this, but not yet. She needed to draw Emma in further. She’d just panicked a little when Emma leaned in to kiss her. It was Sheriff Swan standing before her, but instead Regina saw the white knight from her dream. Regina was filled with the same mixed rush of both longing and belonging that she had felt last night. Damn the tears that sprung to her eyes! This was going all wrong.  Emma was looking at her curiously, their bodies still pressed together. Regina knew she had to save this quickly. She went to kiss Emma, suddenly hesitated, and just smiled sheepishly. _Get a handle on this, Your Majesty._  Emma started to pull one hand away and Regina thought she had lost her. But then, Emma drew her other arm tighter around Regina’s back. Next, she reached up and, with her thumb, gently wiped away the tear that had started to run down Regina’s cheek. Regina nearly crumbled, yet managed to stay very still. Emma looked deeply into her eyes. The women held each other’s gaze intently, each waiting for the other to be the first to breathe. Then, magnetically, they came together in a feverish kiss.  

This morning, something was different than the night before. That kiss had been measured and exacting, building on itself exquisitely. Right now, things were sloppier. The tenderness that they shared just a moment before was gone. Regina was too distracted by the conflict between the role she was trying to play and the residual emotions from her dream. As always, she tried to maintain control, but Emma’s lips on hers unlocked years of hunger. Regina yearned to let herself feel. Their kissing, awkward from both women’s ambiguity, yet driven with the need they each felt, became messy and wet in its desperation. Regina trying to draw it out. Emma trying to obliterate her reservations, ready Regina as fast as she could, move past kissing to the next stage.

After weeks of wanting this woman and being denied, denying herself, Emma was losing all sense of restraint. She clutched Regina’s thick hair and forcibly pushed her tongue into Regina’s hot, wet mouth. She felt Regina resist at first, then succumb. Their ravenous mouths sought each other out madly, imperfectly. The women’s hands skimmed frantically over each other’s clothing, through each other’s hair. Hips locked tightly against each other, unmoving. Emma could feel Regina’s desire vibrating through her, as strongly as her own. Slowly testing, she traced a hand down the length of Regina’s back and slipped her fingers under the waistband of Regina's skirt. She felt muscles tense under her hand as Regina nudged her hips slightly upward. Emma felt a flood of relief at the subtle invitation.  Finally, she was going to make this happen. Reflexively, she pressed her own hips down firmly. Emma thighs, on either side of Regina’s, squeezed tightly as she pulled Regina into her. Their kiss broke and Regina let out a soft whimper as her head rolled back. Emma’s mouth found Regina’s exposed neck instantly. She ran her tongue from jawbone to collarbone and back, latching onto the soft spot just below the bend in Regina’s jaw. Kissing and sucking, she felt any resistance left in Regina melting away.

Regina caught herself mechanically thrusting her hips against Emma’s. Her need for Emma was escalating rapidly and she couldn’t stop herself. Her head was thrown back and Emma’s mouth was doing something to her neck that was sending waves of unchecked arousal through her entire body. _How had she found that spot so quickly?_ Regina needed to slow things down and figure out what to do next, how far to take this. But, she couldn’t think. Her consciousness was becoming consumed by the rapacious hum coursing through her, the intensifying throb between her legs.

Emma traced her lips down to the soft dip at the base of Regina’s throat and up the length of the other side of her neck. She shifted her weight slightly to one side and stepped one leg between Regina’s. She placed her hands on either side of Regina’s skirt and deftly slid it farther up, as her knee urged Regina’s thighs apart. Emma slipped her leg in deeper and rolled her hips deliberately. Regina responded involuntarily. As she started to softly pant, Regina’s hips echoed Emma’s. The women naturally fell into an imprecise, yet steady rhythm.

Regina opened her eyes, trying to regain a grip on her discipline. She became acutely aware of the hard edge of the desk digging into the back of her thighs, of Emma’s badge chafing just below her navel. Regina purposefully lifted her head and drew her hands down. Cupping Emma’s ass, she pulled hard. It had the desired effect. Emma’s mouth slipped from her neck with a moan as she jerked Regina close against her. The Sheriff’s breath came hot and erratic against her ear. Regina arched her back, dragging her breasts upwards. Emma easily took the hint and drew a line of wet kisses across Regina’s collarbone and down her chest along the edge of her v-neck sweater. Regina felt Emma’s breathing hitch as the Sheriff’s mouth reached the top of Regina’s breast.

Emma lifted her head slightly, letting her eyes soak up Regina’s curves, Regina’s soft flesh opened to her, entreating. She wanted to run her mouth over every inch of those breasts, over every inch of Regina. If this was going to be her one chance, she should make it count. Yet, her desire had grown too strong to control. Emma’s lust for Regina had gone unmet for so long. The throb surging through her body was nearly painful, and she needed this to happen now. She reached behind her and pulled Regina’s hands back to her sides, placing them firmly on the desk. She felt Regina start to object, but Emma maintained her resolve. So help her, she was going to do this, get this woman out of her system, and be on her way.  Emma kissed Regina’s mouth hard, pinning Regina’s hands against the desk. Regina squirmed slightly beneath her, trying to reassert her control, but Emma held her firmly in place between strong thighs. Emma broke the kiss with a determined suck and moved her mouth just below Regina’s chin. With the tip of her tongue, she traced a line down Regina’s neck and chest with soft, tickling flicks, drawing goosebumps along Regina's supple skin. Emma let go of Regina’s hands when she felt them involuntarily clutch the edge of the desk. She slowly ran the underside of her tongue down the length of deep cleavage as she cupped and squeezed Regina’s breasts over her sweater. Regina was tense, but Emma could feel the Mayor’s breath starting to come hard and fast and unbidden as she firmly ran her thumbs around Regina’s stiffening nipples. Next, Emma traced her hands down the length of Regina’s ribs, waist, and hips as she lowered herself onto her knees. Emma placed one hand at Regina’s hip, holding it in place. She trailed the other hand down the outside of Regina’s leg to the back of her knee and pulled Regina’s thighs as far apart as her tight skirt would allow. With conviction, Emma brought her hand down from Regina’s hip and ran the backs of her fingers up the inside of Regina’s thigh, while her other hand roughly pushed Regina’s skirt farther up her legs. As Emma reached farther, she felt the heat radiating from the hinge in Regina's legs. She wrapped her fingers around the waistband of Regina’s silky stockings, and started to pull.

“Wait.”

Emma’s heart sank. “Oh, hell no. Not again,” she growled. Her hands were practically vibrating with the need to rip Regina’s stockings down. If only she could just keep going, ravish Regina quickly before she could say another word. Instead, she extracted her hands and looked up into the Mayor’s indecipherable face.

Well, if this wasn’t perfect, Regina didn’t know what was. Emma Swan, down on her knees, rendered senseless with lust. Every fiber of Regina yearned to let Emma continue, but she knew she had Emma Swan right where she wanted her. Then suddenly, she saw a flash of a different Emma, down on one knee before her, the moonlight streaming through golden hair. Regina closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

“Not here,” implored Regina.

Emma sighed deeply and leaned back, “You have GOT to be fucking kidding.”

“Do I look like I’m kidding?”

Reluctantly, Emma got to her feet, started to turn away, then stopped abruptly, "hold on. YOU asked ME here. You were obviously seducing me. Come on, Regina, let’s not stop now.”

Before Regina could stop her, Emma had her hands on her again, pulling Regina firmly against her. Emma started kissing Regina’s neck, trying to find the spot that had worked so well before. Instinctively, her mouth found it again easily and she began to lick and suck with determination. If she couldn’t get Regina to comply now, Emma felt as though it really might kill her. She was completely lightheaded, her heart was pounding against her chest, her knees were so weak she could barely stand.  Clumsily, she tried to pull Regina towards the sofa as she peppered her neck and chest with rough kisses.

Regina wanted nothing more than to follow Emma to the couch and see what she had in store for her. Emma’s hands were frantically pulling at Regina’s clothing and Regina could see that the Sheriff wanted her so badly she was nearly in tears. She grabbed Emma by the wrist.

“You misunderstand. I’m not saying we need to stop entirely. We just need to press pause.”

Emma pulled her arm from Regina’s grasp, took a slow, deliberate step backward and gripped the back of the couch to steady herself. She took a deep breath and watched Regina adjust her clothing back in place.

“What do you mean?” asked Emma.

“I do want to see you again. Under more...in a more private setting.”

Emma glanced around the room, “but, you had me lock the door.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Hmmm,” smirked Regina. “Don’t you want to be able to take our time?”

Emma did pause. It didn’t seem possible that Regina Mills, who had been nothing but spiteful since her arrival, was actually saying these words. It was too good to be true. Emma needed to do what she came here to do in the first place.

“Regina, I came here to put a stop to...to…whatever it is that keeps happening. I can’t see you again. Like this. We can’t keep doing...this.”

Emma started across the room to take her jacket and leave. As she passed, Regina reached out and grabbed her arm again, “Emma, I’m sorry.”

Emma froze. Her own name buzzed in her ears. She turned to face Regina and looked deep into her eyes, desperately trying to read what was behind them.

“You’re what? Why? I mean, what for, exactly?” stammered Emma.

“I don’t want things to be like this between us either,” explained Regina. Inwardly, she rejoiced at how malleable Emma Swan became from a simple apology.

“Ok,” questioned Emma.

“I want to see you again.”

“You said that.”

“We could...finish.”

This time, Emma yanked her arm from Regina’s grip. “So, let me just get this straight,” she shouted. “I’m good enough for illicit sex, but I still can’t see Henry? I’m not good enough for him? Is that it?”

Regina stiffened and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she had trouble looking directly at Emma, but she forced herself to.

“I think it would be all right if you started seeing Henry again,” said Regina through clenched teeth. She quickly followed, “with some very clear limitations.”

“Come on, Regina! What exactly do you think I’m going to do to the kid?” wailed Emma, exasperated.

Regina struggled to maintain her composure. “Miss Swan, he’s my son.”

Emma started to interject.

“And, don’t say that he’s your son, too,” said Regina, as calmly as she could muster. “I have been his only mother for ten years and his protection is the most crucial thing in the world to me. Do you really believe that you can reasonably argue against that?”

“Well, no,” Emma admitted. “But…”

“However, I also can’t deny that he wants you in his life. And I want to make him happy, despite what you might think.”

“I...I guess I know that.”

“Good,” Regina nodded. “I think that we can work something out then. I just need some time. You can understand that, can’t you?”

“I can.”

Regina turned and went over to the chair where Emma had left her jacket. She caressed the leather of the jacket’s sleeve and looked back at its owner.

“So, as I was saying, I would like to keep seeing you. This way.” Both women swallowed hard and glanced away from each other. Embarrassment had steadily seeped into the space between them, pushing out the feverish desire that had filled it moments before. “But surely, you must recognize that it’s very complicated. I apologize if I haven’t handled it well thus far.”

“I know,” answered Emma. “I haven’t either. I’m sorry, too.”

Regina smiled, devilishly, "so, we can meet privately again?”

Before she could stop herself, Emma smiled back, “as you wish, Madame Mayor. But, where exactly do you propose we meet? I’m not going to climb through your window like…”

“Don't you dare say his name.”

“Fine. Good call,” conceded Emma. “Where then?”

“I’ll work something out,” said Regina. “And I’ll come to you.”

“And what if I’m not there when you come looking?”

“Then I suppose I will have to find you, dear.”

With that, Regina stepped toward Emma and placed her free hand at the small of the Sheriff’s back, gathering her closer. For the first time since they’d started having these little encounters, Regina initiated intimacy between them all by herself. She purposefully placed her lips on Emma’s and drew them into a deep kiss, full of promise. Then, she handed a dazed Sheriff Swan her jacket, and sent her out to police Storybrooke. And wait.


End file.
